


Case Study

by shittystorywriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Kyle plays psychologist, Mental Illness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittystorywriter/pseuds/shittystorywriter
Summary: Short drabble from Kyle's perspective on his view of Cartman
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Case Study

Eric Cartman. The case study of my life. Speculations (practically certainties at this point) include sociopathy, narcissism, delusions of grandeur, schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, paranoia, and machiavellianism. I don't really like to admit, even to myself, how much mental energy I've devoted to this mentally ill "frenemy" of mine. His mind is a mystery that I've always been oddly and dangerously intrigued by. For my own sanity and safety, I should really avoid him. But over the years, that's become impossible. He's burrowed his way into my head. At this point, I couldn't ignore him if I tried. I couldn't imagine life without him, either. 

I've never told anyone, but he is the main reason I want to become a psychologist. I want to learn as much as I can about the human mind, just so I could try to better understand the one mind that's been troubling me all my life.

I think he really enjoys keeping people confused. You can never be certain what his real intentions or feelings are. He's told me that he hates me, he's threatened to kill me, and he's humiliated and abused me in ways I could never forget or forgive. He's also saved my life, defended me, and at times acted like a sort-of friend. If he really hated me so much, I think he'd stop hanging around me by now. And I suppose the same is especially true for me.

I've said I hate him as well, but it's only partially true. I hate the things he's done to me and to others, and I'm not going to let some of those things go. However, he's kind of mellowed out a bit recently, and it seems like he's changing. It's been a year and he still hasn't found some new way to torture me or someone else, which makes me wonder if maybe he feels a tinge of remorse and is trying to become a better person, at all. I can dream, right?

We still bicker all the time, but that's just what we do. Usually when people get into fights they distance themselves, but that never applied to us. Fighting and arguing is our normal mode of socializing. It's become so common that our fighting isn't even very heated anymore, and lots of times we will start to yell at each other but end up breaking into laughter, like actors breaking character. I can't even hit him anymore without one of us grinning. The old routine is getting hard to keep up.

He's still a giant douche though, and I want to know what's really going on under that armor of douchiness. I've put up with so much shit from him that the least he could do is tell me why.

It's been bugging me forever, wanting to know what's really going on in that strange boy's head. Every time I think I know something, he tricks or confuses me. It's like trying to crack one of the toughest nuts. This particular nut happens to be quite intelligent and deceptive.

My best friend Stan doesn't seem to understand why I don't just accept that Cartman is insane, and keep my distance from him. He thinks there's no point trying to decipher his behavior or even be friends with him, he's got mental issues and that's that. After the things Cartman has done to me, I don't know why I haven't taken Stan's advice. For some reason, I've always had some compassion for Cartman. It just seems like deep down, he does want friends or someone to accept him. Maybe he can't really help being crazy. He might have a shit load of mental issues, but underneath it all there is still a human being. ..Right?


End file.
